


I'm All Dressed Up and N*ked

by Azriella_Helsing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Inspired by You Should See Me in a Crown, Multi, always a girl harry - Freeform, girl harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriella_Helsing/pseuds/Azriella_Helsing
Summary: Harry Potter, Girl-Who-Lived, breaks her chains, and now the whole Wizarding World (especially one Severus Snape and one Voldemort) will have to deal with the consequences.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This this chapter is kinda heavy, but I promise, good stuff will happen soon!

Harry stood in the clearing, facing Voldemort. She shook internally, but held herself steady. 

She had to die now. Per Snape’s memories, this was always Dumbledore’s plan, yet, she didn’t feel betrayed. If anything, she felt foolish for never seeing the big picture. Voldemort was husking out some foolishness, posturing. Harry didn’t react. Bullies want a reaction, or so she’d always been told. 

A voice stopped her chaotic thoughts cold.

“Being inside your head is even more depressing than I thought it would be, Potter.” Snape’s voice drawled.

Snape? She thought incredulously. How?

Snape explained, in his usual surly way, I accidentally transferred my consciousness to you when I gave you my memories. Now I get to die twice in one day. Fabulous. 

Harry had stopped paying attention to the outside world, too caught up in their internal dialogue, but she certainly felt it when Voldemort attempted to gain access to her mind. 

She screamed in agony, trying to drown out the pain, but Severus was faster. He threw up an Occulmency shield faster than she could blink, leaving her shaken, but without permanent harm.

“Severus…” Voldemort purred, “How nice of what’s left of you to join us.”

Voldemort went on, explaining what happened to his followers.

Potter, get ready to run when I say. Severus said quietly in her head. 

I’m not running. She replied. I need to die for him to die. 

Don’t argue with me, just run.

No.

“In any event, I could use this to our advantage. And Potter, do continue talking to yourself, it will help us so much.” Voldemort continued to purr.

Bloody hell! Harry realized. He’s not going to kill us!

Not yet, anyway. Severus continued snarkily.

Before Harry knew it, they were walking. Voldemort himself was leading them by the hand, but she was too caught up in her internal talk with Snape for that detail to really register.

What’s going on? She asked Snape.

I am as ignorant as you, for once. He snapped.

They had reached the edge of the forest. Voldemort was speaking, and both of them were silent, trying to figure out what exactly was going to happen next.

“I propose a truce.” Voldemort was saying. “As you can see, your savior is not well. I can help her. To that end, I propose that both sides cease fighting, and I will solidify this claim through marriage to our Harry.”

WHAT? Harry thought.

Cease prattling, Harry, I’m trying to listen. Snape replied. 

He just said-

I know what he said, besides, it’s more common than you’d think.

What?

How do you think the wizarding world has survived so long, with a new Dark Lord attempting to take it over every ten years or so? Now, please quiet yourself, Potter!

“I think not, Tom.” Came a voice that Harry knew all too well.

Dumbledore continued speaking to the entire assembly.

“As you can see, Harry has gone dark. We have no choice but to destroy them both.” He said.

A mob of students rushed Voldemort and Harry, but the Death Eaters stepped into place, this time fighting to defend. But none of that mattered to Harry. All she could see was Dumbledore, smiling like a madman while her friends called her names. 

“Traitor!” Yelled Ron.

“Whore!” Came from Hermione.

Harry spun her wand in her hand, pointing it directly at Dumbledore, through the mingled press of bodies. It was all too much. 

“AVADA KEDAVRA!” She roared.

Dumbledore, with a look of shock frozen on his wizened face, was dead before he hit the ground.

Silence reigned for a few moments. Then pandemonium broke out as students and faculty screamed and clutched their heads. 

The Death Eaters watched, puzzled. But by now, Voldemort, too, was screaming.

“WHERE IS HARRY?” He yelled, and the Death Eaters turned in all directions, and saw, to their dismay, that the Chosen One had, indeed, escaped again.

Harry herself was walking toward the Shrieking Shack. She made it there in record time, while Snape sat in the back of her mind, confused. WHen the smell of mildew and blood hit Harry’s nose, however, he started to interrogate her. 

“Potter?” He asked. 

Harry didn’t answer, wasn’t capable of answering. She strode to where Severus’s body was laying on the floor.

POTTER! He screamed. She didn’t listen.

Frustrated, Severus attempted to gain control over Harry’s body, but to his horror, her mind was too broken for him to control, in far too much pain to control.

He kept trying to get her attention, but Harry was focused on the task at hand.

Harry vanished all the blood in Severus’s body, or what remained of it, along with Nagini’s venom. 

Snape asked what she thought she was doing, but she ignored him.

Pulling a blood replenishing potion out of her robes, Harry forced some into her mouth, then crouched over Severus’s motionless mouth. In a twisted parody of a kiss, she forced the liquid down Severus’s throat.

Wincing at the aftertaste, she waited a second, then pointed her wand at Severus’s body. 

“Enervate.” She whispered, putting all her effort into it. Severus’s body jumped at the spell, and Severus felt the phantom sensation of two hearts beating in tandem at first, then Harry bent her head over his mouth again. 

Severus gasped with his own mouth this time, and Harry collapsed on the floor.

They were both alive! When Severus turned to ask Potter how this was possible, he saw Harry’s lackluster eyes staring into the distance. She wasn’t dead, but…

“Harry!” Severus scooped up his former student into his arms. 

“Harry!” He called again.

Voldemort strode into the room.

“What happened?” He hissed at his former underling.

“I can’t rouse her!” Severus was panicking now. 

“What. Happened?” Voldemort repeated.

“I- she brought me back, but now she’s-” Severus tried to explain. To his shock, Voldemort knelt down, and ran his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“Harry? Harry?” He whispered, trying to rouse the brunette, but she made no movement, no sign that she had heard him.

“HARRY!” A voice called from the doorway.

Voldemort and Severus were too shocked to do anything but let Hermione in, and snatch Harry from their arms in a tight embrace.

“Can’t… breathe, ‘mione.” Harry’s voice came to their ears, but it was too weak for their liking.

“Oh, Harry, I’m so sorry!” Hermione was crying, sobbing really.

“It’s ok ‘mione. It wasn’t your fault.” Harry said, before reaching up to awkwardly pat Hermione’s hair.

“I should have-” Hermione tried to say, but Harry cut her off.

“We all should have. But all we can do is move forwad now, ‘mione.”

Voldemort coughed. “Perhaps we should move this reunion to the hospital wing?” He suggested. “And Severus, if you could assist Madame Pomfrey with Harry’s recovery before the wedding?”

“You can’t!” Hermione was indignant. “After all you’ve put her through?”

Harry grasped Hermione’s hand. “”Mione, I was willing to die, this is okay.”

Hermione glared at Voldemort. “You better be good to her or Merlin help me, you will regret it!” She conjured a stretcher for Harry before the Dark Lord could retort, and helped Harry onto it.

The trip to the Hospital Wing was mostly quiet after that. The Dark Lord was trying not to laugh, Severus was subdued, and Hermione was too concerned for Harry to make small talk with her former enemies. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers, and yet more questions

When the five of them got to the castle, everyone parted like the Red Sea for them. Voldemort glared, clearly not used to the adoring stares. Harry smirked, but even that cost too much energy. She closed her eyes for a moment…

“Ms. Potter?” Madame Pomfrey’s voice was so far away.

“Mmm” Was all Harry could reply with.

“Harry?” Hermione’s voice was anxious, timid.

Harry shook herself awake as best she could. “Wass’matter?” She slurred.

Voldemort, Severus, Hermione, and Madame Pomfrey had identical looks of concern on their faces. Harry almost snickered, but was too tired.

“Miss Potter, I need you to stay awake.” Madame Pomfrey was saying.

“Why?” Asked Harry drowsily.

“We need to do a full medical scan as soon as possible! Merlin knows what’s going on with your body at the moment!” Madame Pomfrey snapped.

Harry went deathly still.

“Harry?” Voldemort asked tentatively.

Harry started to shake.

Madame Pomfrey, guessing what was wrong, asked, “Could you remove your glamours, Miss Potter?”

Harry shook her head violently, trying to scoot back as far away as possible. She shook like a leaf in a storm, and her fear was palpable.

“Harry?” Asked Severus.

Harry shook her head still, not caring what he had to say.

Voldemort took control of the situation. “What glamours?” He asked Madame Pomfrey.

“I helped her with some of them, but she has instinctively put up glamours. I’ve never seen her without them.” Madame Pomfrey was explaining.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron shows up, and more is revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Bad stuff is referenced in this chapter, and Harry IS NOT OKAY.  
> There will be some more hurt/comfort in the next chapter, but first there will be ANGST

“NO!” Yelled Harry, still shaking.

“What in the name of Merlin-?” Asked Severus. He’d never seen Potter like this. Even when facing down a werewolf, she had been calmer.

Harry buried her face in her hands. “No, no, no, no, no…” She was saying under her breath.

Hermione and the others looked at each other, nonplussed. How would they get her to remove her glamours while like this?

Suddenly, Ronald Weasley barged in. Upon seeing the scene, he immediately went to Harry’s side, ignoring the other occupants for now.

“Harry, what’s wrong, mate?” He asked in a low, calm voice.

Harry shook her head and clawed at her own face.

Ron pulled her hands away from her face, and gasped a little. Harry’s eyes looked dull and lifeless, like all the hope had gone from the world.

“Harry, c’mon. What’s the matter?” He asked her.

“...” Harry launched herself at Ron, crying into his shirtfront profusely.

“Er, mate?” Ron asked.

“S-sorry.” Harry tried to pull herself together, and only looked more pathetic for it. She pulled herself out of Ron’s shirt.

Ron awkwardly patted Harry’s head. “S’ok.” Ron said. “Really, though, what’s wrong?”

Harry looked at the floor and mumbled something.

“Sorry? Didn’t quite catch that.” said Ron.

“They want me to remove my glamours.” Harry said, now clutching a pillow to her chest.

“What glamours?” Ron asked.

“...You, of all people, should know, Ron. After all, you did save me back then.” Harry was now looking Ron dead in the eyes, her expression a mixture of hopelessness and desperation.

“I had help, and you didn’t look that badly off.” Ron replied.

“No, it was your idea, and you saved me more literally than you could possibly know.” Harry said, honesty dripping from her mouth in every syllable.

“I’m lost. What are you talking about, Potter?” Severus inquired.

“I rescued Harry back in second year from the Muggles she lived with.” Ron replied, still looking quizzically at Harry. Then he continued, “They had put bars on your windows, didn’t they, Harry?”

Harry looked at the ground, shamefaced.

Voldemort was seething quietly. How dare these Muggles hurt Harry? Even when there were enemies, he would have wanted to hurt Harry himself, but now they were to be married in a few days…

“Harry, I promise, whatever you’re hiding, my offer of marriage still stands.” Voldemort said.

Harry looked at Voldemort with hopeless eyes. “Do you swear?” Harry asked, as though expecting rejection.

“I do.” Voldemort said. 

“I swear as well.” Severus said, “After all, if my lord proposed while we shared a body I suppose I must marry you as well.”

Harry looked at Snape now, assessing him. A brief pause, and then she sighed and closed her eyes.

Gold light formed around Harry, shining through her almost translucent skin, then faded.

Ropey scars criss-crossed Harry’s body unevenly. Her left eye was clouded and a ghastly shade of pink. Bones were mis-aligned, even in her face, causing limbs and jaw to stick out at odd angles. Her right canine tooth was missing, and she was even thinner than before, almost shrunken in on herself.

The entire room, even Lord Voldemort, gaped at her. She turned her head in agonized shame.

Madame Pomfrey left briefly, then returned with salves, potions, bandages, and the like. Her hands, normally so steady, were shaking. Severus had never felt this level of icy cold anger before, especially not on behalf of a Potter. Hermione’s face was twisted in rage. Ron looked like he was going to punch something. But it was Voldemort who moved first.

“CRUCIO!” He shouted, wand pointing at Severus.

Severus screamed in agony. Voldemort kept him under the spell for several moments, then let up. 

“You were supposed to keep Harry safe! You were supposed to make sure no one besides me hurt her! She was supposed to be mine to hurt, as I pleased! CRUCIO!” Voldemort yelled the last, and Severus didn’t even attempt to defend himself.

“STOP IT!” Harry yelled over Severus’s agonized wails.

Voldemort stopped, and looked over at Harry, whose face was contorted in such sympathy that she looked to be the one under the Cruciatus Curse.

Voldemort went over to Harry, and plucked her up into his arms. He buried his nose in her hair, rocking slightly as he held her.

“I am sorry, Harry.” Voldemort said more calmly. “I didn’t think about how you would react to seeing that. I apologize.”

To the surprise of nearly everyone in the room, Harry clutched at Voldemort, hiding her damaged face in the front of his robes.

Madame Pomfrey cleared her throat. “I would like to administer healing to Miss Potter. Do not make me kick the lot of you outside.”

Voldemort put Harry down on the bed gently and with great reluctance. He stayed at her side though, gently carding a hand through his former nemesis’ hair. To his surprised delight, Harry leaned into his touch.

Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes at Voldemort and continued administering care to Harry. Harry was almost completely wrapped in gauze by the time Madame Pomfrey handed her the last two vials of potions.

“This one,” Madame Pomfrey said, “Is a nutrient potion, and that one,” she pointed at the potion to Harry’s left, “is a potion to reset your bones. It will put you to sleep first. Would you like these people to stay with you while you rest?”    
  


Harry nodded, then added, “If they want to. I know Voldemort needs to go to Dark Lord things, but I’d like them to stay.”

Voldemort frowned at Harry. “Don’t call me Voldemort.”

“Then what do I call you? I’m not calling you ‘My Lord,’ because that’s just creepy.” Harry rambled a bit.

Voldemort smirked at her. “I suppose you, and you alone, may call me ‘Tom’.” 

“Okay… Tom.” Harry said shyly.

Voldemort’s smirk grew a bit at hearing her speak his original given name.

Severus was still shaking from the curses he’d received, but managed to haul himself into the bed on Harry’s other side.

“I will stay with you, Harry, in my Lord’s stead, and if permitted.” Severus said fervently.

“That’s fine, Snape.” Harry yawned.

Severus sighed, then said, “You may call me Severus, Harry.”

“Okay, Severus.” Harry said, downing the nutrient potion and wincing at the taste.

“I can stay here with her, Severus.” Voldemort said, almost sullenly.

Hermione piped up, “Why don’t you both stay and use Patronuses to communicate to your forces?” 

Voldemort looked at her, then said, “That… is actually a good solution.”

“She is the brightest witch of her age, you know.” Harry said proudly.

“And as such, I should tell you to drink your potions, Harry.” Hermione said.

Harry made a face, but obeyed. She downed the potion and fell back against the pillows, already knocked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ron wasn't supposed to be so nice in this chapter, but my hand slipped.


	4. FLUFF!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty schmoopy, so... *shrug*

Hermione and Ron left the hospital wing reluctantly, but with the understanding that Voldemort and Severus (and Harry, when she woke) needed to clear the air between them. 

They didn’t like it, but they left.

Voldemort ran his hands through Harry’s hair while sitting on Harry’s left side. Severus lay on Harry’s right. Voldemort seemed content to let the silence build, so Severus knew he would have to make the first move. 

“My Lord?” He asked Voldemort.

Voldemort hand paused briefly, then continued carding through Harry’s snarled short hair.

Severus looked down at Po- Harry. “Maybe we can convince her to grow it out, it might be more manageable that way.” He said, mostly to break the ice.

“Severus, I must apologize.” Severus whipped his head around to stare at his Lord, but Voldemort was looking at Harry. Voldemort continued, “You may call me Marvolo, if you wish.”

“My L- Marvolo?” Severus said uncertainly at Voldemort’s glare.

“Yes, Severus?” Voldemort asked.

“Why? Why marry Harry? It makes sense logically, but don’t you hate her?” Severus asked, genuinely confused.

“She would make me a formidable wife. Besides, I do not hate her as much as I pretended to.” Voldemort said.

“And… Why have me call you Marvolo?” Severus asked.

“Because, Severus, we are to be married. I cannot have my husband, my equal in power, calling me ‘My Lord’ all the time.” Voldemort teased lightly.

Severus looked at his- at Marvolo. “If you didn’t hate Harry, why-?”

“Why the pretense? I assumed I could never have her. And if I could not have her, then to keep everyone away from her, the cleanest solution would be to kill her. And why kill her if I didn’t hate her?” Voldemort explained.

“Why assume you could never have her?” Severus asked.

“I knew, from the moment she resisted me when I went after the stone, that I could not manipulate her into an allyship, much less a marriage. I didn’t think she would accept my hand when she did, but I suppose even the Chosen One can get tired.” Voldemort teased, glancing meaningfully at Harry, who huffed and twitched closer to Severus, who hadn’t seen her wake.

“Harry?” Asked Severus, “Do you need more sleeping potions?”

Harry stared at Severus. “You know, I never thought I’d see the day you called me ‘Harry’, Snape. It’s kind of creepy. Just say ‘Mr. Potter’ like you usually do.” Harry said.

Voldemort held back a snort at the look on Severus’s face. It was priceless.

“Please forgive my earlier rudeness, Po- Harry.” Severus said.

Harry looked at Severus. “You don’t hate me anymore, do you?” She asked tiredly.

“I do not.” Severus frowned at Harry in concern. “You really should return to sleep, Harry.”

Harry shook her head. “I can’t sleep.” She admitted, shamefaced.

Severus reached out, telegraphing his movements so Harry could refuse his touch if she wished. 

Harry didn’t move.

Severus gently stroked Harry’s cheek. “And I don’t hate you.”

Harry yawned, then leaned back against Tom. “Thank you, Sev.”

Voldemort chuckled at the look of surprise on Severus’s face. The movement barely registered to Harry, but Severus glared at Voldemort over her head, and he desisted almost immediately.

The two men watched as the most precious girl in the world to them, their future wife, relaxed in their joined grip, not quite sleeping, but very relaxed by the serene look on her face.


End file.
